


His Only Love

by Lethally



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic written for the prompt: Wounded given by http://fuckyeahmormor.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a drabble, I'd love some critics to improve myself!

It was finally his time. They had met several times over the years, on battle fields, in the street, on undercover mission. They had always been part of each other’s life. Maybe that’s why he was so happy to see him, this last couple of years they hadn’t met a lot, the job had become boring, life predictable, and the thrill was gone. 

The thrill of the hunt, the fear he could feel in his prey’s eyes, the scent of the battlefield where they knew someone would die, would lose, but never who. It was the game of the fittest, and for a long while he was the fittest. For over fifteen years he had been the winner, on every battle, every hunt, he walked out standing. But without the appeal of the game, his reflex stopped being instantaneous, his aim became less precise, leaving his prey a chance to run away or fight him. 

He thought that it would make the thrill come back. That it was because the preys were so weak. But maybe he got weak, he got tired of the same easy hunt. So he tried to cheat, make it harder. People had started noticing things, like the fact that the prey had lived a little longer than what they used too. Then one mission was almost compromised because he got a little careless and the prey managed to run away into the street, in the middle of London. Fortunately it was the middle of the night and he managed to catch it before it went too far. But even that did not bring the thrill back, not did it make his superior happy. 

They sent him on this mission, the last one. It was a trap, too many preys that were no preys. He had become too unstable, too unpredictable to be allowed to keep working for them. But he couldn’t leave either, with everything he knew about them. They cornered him in the middle of the desert when he was asleep and the only one knowing where he was were his “fellow comrades”. He had known from the start that it would be the end. There were three of them, with handguns and he only had a semi-automatic pistol that they took while he was asleep. They shot him once in the ribs and twice to the legs then left him right there, on his sleeping bag in the desert. 

He was heavily bleeding and thought it was time to pray, even though he believed in no God, he did believe in Death. And thus he called him, called him to come and pick him up, like he had promised to do on the first time they met, the first time he had killed someone. And here he is, towering over him, in his black suit and fair skin looking so out of place in the middle of the desert. His hands are so cold where they touch his neck, as if he needed confirmation that he was dying. 

“Will you… Take me home now?” you ask or try to ask but your voice is so low and air doesn’t get in your lungs anymore. Your vision starts to become blurry. He gets closer until his face is only three inches away from yours. You can see his lips and his eyes, his eyes are gleaming with this light that they always have when they are fixed on you. He licks his lips and talks.

“Your time has come. Sebastian, it’s time for you to join me in the Eternal Realm.” 

You almost fail to hear his last words, but you do because his lips are an inch away from yours and then he kisses you, and you’re gone, dead. Finally you are reunited with your only love, Death.


End file.
